We're Family
by Sambart
Summary: Or are they? Set during or after the Kira Case, its up to you Mello meets up with Near. But what do they speak of and does anything happen? Inspired by mine and crestfallen13's roleplay off Gaia D


Disclaimer: _I do not own Death Note nor its characters. I'm not brainy enough to come up with such an amazing story line and characters!_

Note: _There is no really time space in this story. You can decide whether it was during the Kira case. Or afterwards where Takada managed to set fire to the place and Mello got out in time. Up to you =] But they are the age they were towards the end of the Kira Case._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One – You're Emotional...

_Footsteps could be heard, making their way towards a small male, who was crouched down over a puzzle, a robot and many dice. The footsteps came from a tall male, with blonde hair and had an obsession with eating chocolate. The smaller one of the two was the first to speak..._

"_Mello?" the boy said, making no movement to face the other, "and there I thought you had died."_

"_Surprisingly enough Near, I got out time, just after Takada set fire to everything and anything inside the van," he replied coldly, "and anyway, if it weren't for me...you wouldn't have caught Kira in the end."_

_The boy picked up a dice and studied it closely, "you were somewhat of significant help with regards to the 13 day rule being a fake and such. But at the end of the day. We would never be able to get along, even if we did work together this time..." the boy took a breath, "besides..you are too emotional to start with and I, however, am not in the slightest..."_

_Mello frowned for a moment before a thought struck him. His frown changed to a smirk, "You're giving me credit? That is a change..." he bit into his chocolate before carrying on, "we're rival...we're not suppose to get long. On top of that...if you hadn't taken the photo of me from Wammy's house, I probably wouldn't have helped you out at all. I do recall, only coming to you because you had the photograph."_

_Near did not answer straight away so Mello took the time to look around the room. It was bare. Big and bare. White walls with the odd chair and a table in the centre of it. Completely the opposite of Mellos taste. He much preferred the place dark, red, cluttered and covered with leather, not white with many toys surrounding his rival on the floor.  
"Why do you think I had the photo?" Near finally answered. This question took Mello aback. Why did he have the photo? "There was only one photo of you..and I had it. Why do you think that is?" Near turned his head to give Mello a momentary look, "finally...you are emotional Mello...admit it."_

_Annoyance grew in Mellos mind. He hated being called emotional, especially by him._

"_What is it with you and dice?!" he asked in an angry tone, "why the hell would you want to see my face? You miss me or something, Near? God you're weird, normal people would have burned it after the way...How did you get it anyway?" that was what puzzled Mello the most. Why and how did Near get this photo? "I guess I left it behind after I ran off...It's creepy to keep stuff like that without the person knowing Near! Especially you, after the way I treated you like that-"_

"_Refresh my memory," Near but in, "how did you treat me?"_

"_I guess..I guess we were friends before the succession of L mission came up...Now answer my questions!"  
"..." Near began to build his Die City, "I simply got it off Roger's desk, the day you stormed out. Wait! The day you 'ran' out, like the child you are. Though..there is a 5% chance you did leave it there on purpose, for me to collect and walk around with...we used to get along...I cannot recall a time..."_

"_You think I left it on purpose! I ran out, remember! Don't make yourself out to be so high and Mighty! And..and I got along with you just fine until I found out you were my competition. You became by obstacle at that moment. An obstacle I had to get rid of. Why am I explaining myself to you anyway?!"Mello huffed as he found himself a seat and plonked himself into it, taking another bite from his chocolate. A moments silence hit the entire room. All that could be heard was Mellos crunching of chocolate._

"_An obstacle? Is that all I am to you? Nevertheless, you want the attention... That is why you are explaining yourself to me..." Near reached for a lock f his hair and began to twirl it around his finger. _

_Mellos mouth dropped at this accusation of attention seeking, "Yes an obstacle. I was nice to you before that. Except maybe the time I locked you in that cupboard but besides that I didn't do any harm to your or make fun of you like the others did. Anyway, I don't need your attention; you're a waste of time to me. I can get it somewhere else quite easily!"_

"_A waste of time? And face the truth Mello. We've never gotten along. Even if you were never the one attacking me in such a violent manner.." Near let out a small laugh for a moment, "easy for you to get attention? ... Hmm, I cannot deny you that, you are after all...a loud mouth." Mello stirred in his seat, like he was just about to pounce on Near and give him a good beating, but before he moved, Near carried on, "I may be younger, but it is clear that you act less mature than me. You get aggravated easily and cannot cope with simply things. Such as my slight comment of the photo being only 5% there on purpose..." Near gazed at the ceiling for a moment, "Immaturity and Emotions join together. Hand in hand."_

_Mello was at a point of going past his annoyed and hurting part, but restrained himself and forced himself to calm down slightly. Eventually he replied to Near._

"_At least I can get attention without test scores," he answered back, hoping this would aggravate Near in a way. But Near did not change his behaviour and carried on building with his die, "it's things like that, that make me fucking hate you!" said Mello boldly, throwing a hand in Nears directions, like he was making a point, ""why do you never react to anything! Ugh...why the hell do you piss me off so much! You may be younger Near, but it isn't by a lot. Look at you, you should've grown out of that stuff ages ago, like a NORMAL child does! And I can cope! I coped when... when..." Mello stopped in his tracks. He remembered Matt. He had recently lost him and had not thought of him until now, "you've never lost anything! ... spare your parents. I lost everything trying to beat you, trying to be the next L! I lost Matt for Christ's Sake! You wouldn't know how to cope with anything because you don't feel properly, so what do you know about how well I cope! You..you don't know the half of it!"_

_Near was as quiet as always as Mello went on a rant. No sudden movements, not even an acknowledge from him that he knew Mello was hurting. He was just...Near._

"_There you go again Mello. Going off on a rant...Because you're emotional..." Mello could feel a smirk grow on Nears face at the humour of his own words._

"_I'm not emotional. Period. One more word on that topic and those dice go down your throat!" Mello yelled at Near. Near did not flitch, instead he simply replied with, "Mello...you're emotional."_


End file.
